Sakura sucks and Hinatas is hot!
by kittycatloveshinata
Summary: “You were right.” “About?” “When you told me not to date Naruto, that it wouldn’t end well.” “I was hoping I would be wrong.” “The great Sasuke Uchiha is never wrong.” I said bitterly.


hi its kittycat, yay another story sorry if it ain't that good. this is for my friend cause today it my friendsv 15 birthday. happy birthdat cody! and i'd also like to thank Rukio-Chan for being my first review thanks! so on to the story if you don't like Sakura bashing don't read. r&r.

disclaimer: i don't own naruto. but i wish i could be in it.

**KITTYCATLOVESHINATAKITTYCATLOVESHINATAKITTYCATLOVESHINATAKITTYCATLOVESHINATA**

I Hinata Huuga have to deal with this shit all over again. I have to deal with her cause she's my boyfriends best friend but do I really have to baby sit this cocaine addicted whore? every time I tried to talk to Naruto about sending her to rehab, but he shuts me out and tells me its none of my business. I mean she's a big role model to a lot of girls at our school. Heh she's passed out on the floor, some role model.

So I tried to wake her up cause the party was over. "Sakura wake up." nothing, so I say it louder and shake her a little. She moves a little and opens one eye to see who's waking her up. She says, "What the fuck do you want you ugly bitch?" that pissed off, I've finally had it so I say, "Look you whore, the party's over and I don't feel like taking care of you tonight. So get out." she starts throwing a fit, making a scene in front of the people who's still here. Which include Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Sasuke, Ten Ten, Neji, Temari, Gaara, and a every drunk Naruto.

She says, "Who are you calling a whore? Its better than being a pathetic like you. The only reason Naruto's going out with you is cause I didn't want him. And he felt sorry cause no guy would ever want you." by now I wanna kick her perfect teeth down her throat. "As if. Your so vain not everybody wants you. Naruto's with me because he loves me. Now why don't you get your ass and fake nose out of my house NOW!!!!" She slaps me and calls me a bitch. I was about to punch her when someone grabbed my fist. I look up and see its Sasuke. He says, "She's not worth it." "The hell it ain't. I'm gonna teach her a lesson she won't forget." that's when Sakura says, "I'll prove it to you, Naruto come here and kiss me." I say, "Haha he'll never kis….." I never finish my sentence cause Naruto crossed the room and started making out with her.

I could literally feel my heart brake. But I refuse to cry, it would only satisfy Sakura more. Sakura says, "See what did I tell ya, he wanted me all along." Sasuke let go of my wrist. I went charging at her and punched her square in the nose. I say, "Looks like you'll be needing a new nose." Naruto says, "Hinata why the hell did you….." he didn't finish because I kneed him between the legs, he went down fast. I got tired of this and people watching, so I yell, "THE PARTY'S OVER, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Everybody got out of my house including the pink haired whore and my now EX. I slammed the door and hit the bitch in the ass with the doorknob.

I was pissed, hurt, and so damn disappointed. I bang my head against the door and sink to the floor to my knees. I start crying, when someone says, "you feel better now Hinata?" I thought everybody left. I turn to see Sasuke. "I thought I told you to leave?" "I couldn't leave you alone like this, now could I." "Oh" we sit there for a few minutes, when I say, "You were right." "About?" "When you told me not to date Naruto, that it wouldn't end well." "I was hoping I would be wrong." "The great Sasuke Uchiha is never wrong." I said bitterly. "Don't be like that. Where's the Hinata I know?" "She's sitting in front of you with a broke heart." "Well is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I say nothing. He says, "Would it make you feel better if I beat the dobe up?" I start laughing. "There that's the Hinata I know." "Can I ask you a question?" "Shoot." "Why do you care so much? First you try to warn me about Naruto and now you're here trying to make me feel better. Why?" He remained quiet for awhile, then he said, "Can you keep a secret?" "Yes." He starts getting really close. I almost thought he was gong to kiss me, I know how conceited can I get. Why would he want to kiss ugly me?

He went to my ear and whispered, "I love you. I have for awhile now. I told you not to date Naruto cause I was super jealous. What would you do if I kissed you?" I can feel my face growing hot. My face must look like a tomato. He looks at me expecting on an answer. I don't know what to say, but apparently my body did. It started to move on its own. I kissed him. He seemed a little shocked but kissed me back. I can't believe I'm doing this. I haven't even kissed Naruto, this is my first kiss. But God did it feel good. His lips were cold against my warm ones, but it felt so right. I put my arms around his neck to deepen it. He put his around my waist and brought our bodies together. I knew it was getting serious when he took my jacket off, but my body seemed to know what it wanted. I crawl onto his lap when the door slams shut.

It was Naruto, I guess we were too busy to notice he came in. "I came to take you back cause Sakura was just messing with me and I find you on top of my best friend making out with him. And where the hell did these come from?" he says pointing to my large chest. I put my jacket back on and start to get off, but Sasuke stops me but holding onto me. "Why the hell does it matter to you? Weren't you the one who was making out with Sakura not too long ago?" "That doesn't matter she's still my girlfriend, so she…." Hinata interrupted "Correction I WAS your girlfriend. When you chose to make out with Sakura it was over." Naruto grabbed my wrist and brought me to him. "Hinata say your sorry and tell him to go away and maybe I'll forget about this and take you back." "I don't want to." he squeezed my wrist really hard. "What did you say?" "Naruto stop it your hurting me." I start to struggle but he only tightens his grip. I thought he was gonna brake my wrist when Sasuke punched him. "Don't you ever touch her again or I'll kill you!!" Naruto looked scared so he gets up and starts to leave and says "Whatever I didn't really like you anyways I just thought you were an easy lay. Who wants an ugly bitch like you." I start crying. Sasuke says "You asshole you're an idiot. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and you don't deserve to even look at much less date her. Now get out!" Sasuke literally kicked Naruto out of my house.

He comes over and hugs me. "Don't listen to what he just said he must be blind to not see how beautiful you really are. I mean he wants Sakura so right there tells you how bad his taste is." I start laughing. "Your right. Why would I want him when I have a great guy like you right here. I do have you don't I?" "of coarse. I've just been waiting for you to notice." "Sorry it took me so long to notice." "Better late than never. At least I have you now." "Thanks Sasuke for loving me and being so patient." "Sure but do you love me?" "I don't know but I'm starting to. So just wait a little bit longer k?" "Okay fair enough but let me help you out." he kisses me. I know it ain't gonna take me long to fall for him, if he keeps kissing me like this.

**KITTYCATLOVESHINATAKITTYCATLOVESHINATAKITTYCATLOVESHINATAKITTYCATLOVESHINATA**

okay thanks for reading!!! review please.


End file.
